The conformational analysis of the following oligopeptide series is in progress: Boc-(Met)n-OMe, Z-(Glu(Oet))n-OEt, and Boc-(Glu(OMe))n-OPOE (where n equals 2-7, Boc equals t-butyloxycarbonyl, Z equals benzyloxycarbonyl, POE equals polyoxyethylene). High resolution 1H nmr spectra obtained in a variety of solvents including deuterochloroform (CDCl3), trifluoroethanol (TFE), and water. In this manner, assessment of peptide conformation at the residue level is possible. A detailed conformation analysis for the series Boc-(Met)n-OMe and Z-(Glu(Oet))n-OEt has been completed in CDCl3 solution and conformational models proposed. These models demonstrate that relatively simple peptides may possess more than one conformational domain within a single peptide chain. Investigations of Boc-(Met)n-OMe are presently being conducted in TFE by 1H nmr methods. Through use of the POE protecting group we have synthesized a series of oligopeptides with enhanced solubility properties. We have initiated studies of Boc-(Glu(OMe))n-OPOE in a wide range of solvents including CDCl3, TFE and water. In addition, we intend to synthesize the series Ac-(Glu(OMe))n-OPOE and pGlu-(Glu(OMe))n-OPE (where Ac equals acetyl, pGlu equals pyroglutamic acid). In this manner we intend to study the influence of chain length, solvent, side chain and end groups on peptide secondary structures.